


Smile

by LilyK



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: Being with Hutch makes Starsky smile.





	Smile

[Smile(final)](https://vimeo.com/254350491) from [bodie_doyle](https://vimeo.com/theprofessionals) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Also at 4shared: [](https://www.4shared.com/video/CWtiZxc3/Smile_final_.html)


End file.
